Because of You
by NoviceAdult
Summary: Izuku and Katsuki broke up after Izuku suffered a terrible injury even though neither of them truly wanted to. Can they repair their wounds or is it too late?
1. 1 The Break-Up

Izuku pulled the invitation off of the fridge:

Join us in celebrating the engagement of

Kyoka Jiro & Denki Kaminari

Saturday, April 25 at Tabemono Restaurant

This is today. He gave a deep sigh and rubbed the center of his chest. It was constantly sore and sometimes itchy, especially when Izuku took off his bandages to let his wound breathe. As a result, Izuku found himself shirtless as much as possible and would absentmindedly rub his chest in a useless attempt at finding relief.

He had been so happy when he first got the invitation, practically shouting at Katsuki to make sure his suit would be washed and ready for the night. Izuku was so excited for his friends to get married and Katsuki couldn't contain his grin as he watched his boyfriend call the number to RSVP for both of them.

A lot has happened since opening that invitation. Izuku felt a tear roll down his cheek and checked his phone to see how much longer he had until he had to get ready.

* * *

_Flashback_

Over 6 weeks ago, Izuku and Katsuki were in a difficult battle with a villain and both suffered deep injuries that took a long time to heal. Izuku came out of it much worse for wear, spending 2 days unconscious and 3 more days in the hospital after finally waking up. Katsuki, although heavily bandaged and against doctors recommendations, signed himself out after 2 days and then spent the rest of the time at Izuku's bedside. Izuku was in and out of it that whole week with different medications and Quirks being used on his body to help him recover, but his spirits always lifted when he saw his scruffy blond boyfriend nearby.

Izuku had suffered a concussion that made it difficult for him to focus and he couldn't remember anything about the fight. According to Katsuki and other reports, the villain had a Quirk that allowed him to control and compress air; his main attack was creating "air bullets" that could be formed and shot in quick succession, making it difficult to get near him. Izuku and Katsuki had deep bruises all over their bodies where each "bullet" made contact, even crushing 3 bones in Katsuki's foot as a result of the concentrated impact. One of these bullets hit Izuku right in the chest, cracking his sternum and collapsing one of his lungs.

"If that bullet hit 2 cm to the right, it could have hit your heart," Katsuki told him, leading a cup of water towards his mouth to help him drink.

"I guess I got lucky. Thanks, Kacchan," Izuku smiled at him and sat back in his hospital bed after taking a few sips of water. Izuku's eyes slipped closed as he fell into a soft sleep. Katsuki sat back and stared at Izuku blankly, swirling the remaining water in the cup around before he drank it all in one gulp.

Once Izuku got medical clearance to go home, Katsuki made a detailed list of what he can and cannot do, what his medications would be, how often he needs to change his bandages, and how he was allowed to wash his wound. His notes were so detailed that Izuku teased him about it, but he only earned a grunt in response. Katsuki eased him into the passenger seat of their car and made their way home in silence.

Izuku was so exhausted and just happy to get out of the hospital, he didn't notice the tension radiating off of Katsuki.

The first few days back home were slow and Izuku spent a lot of time in bed. Katsuki brought him food and helped him care for his wounds, but once Izuku was settled back in bed, Katsuki would leave him alone. Izuku didn't want to feel like a burden, so he tried not to call for help too often, but it was hard to do too many things at once as it was still a bit difficult to breathe.

At night, Katsuki gave him his meds and would take his place in bed next to him, but there was a distance settling between them. Izuku didn't really notice what was happening, thinking Katsuki was just being cautious of his injuries. Carefully, Izuku leaned over to his explosive boyfriend and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for your help, Kacchan," he whispered, then rolled back and fell asleep quickly.

After a week, Izuku felt back to his normal self – or as normal as he could be after his near-fatal injuries. He was able to get through the day entirely on his own and was trying to figure out when he would be allowed back to work. He was sitting propped up on the bed, surrounded by pillows with a calendar and Katsuki's notebook about his care open to the "physical abilities" page. He was able to do everything on the list they had told him to practice on. According to the doctor, he could return to work if he gets the all-clear at his follow-up tomorrow! He couldn't wait to get back out there.

Katsuki entered the bedroom and walked over to the foot of the bed in front of Izuku with his arms cross and his eyes staring daggers at the nightstand. Izuku lifted his head from the notebook with an excited smile and was about to tell him the possible good news when Katsuki started talking abruptly-

"You can't do this anymore," Katsuki's monotone voice was quiet but rang loud in the room. He was still not looking at Izuku.

Izuku's smile fell and he cocked his head to the side, thinking about what Katsuki just said, "What- I'm sorry? I know it's taken me a while to bounce back, but I feel 100 times better. Tomorrow I may even get the medical clearance to get back to work!"

Katsuki clicked his tongue and practically growled at Izuku, "Back to work? So you can fucking kill yourself again? That's great to hear."

"Wait, where is this coming from?" Izuku's heart started beating hard, hurting his chest. He lifted a hand to rub at the wound and Katsuki's eyes followed that movement. His eyes darkened watching Izuku's hand.

"You think it's smart to get hurt over and over like this?! If you die, you'll leave behind shit! You're too fucking reckless-"

"I am a hero! There had to be a reason I got so beaten up! How can you say this? Do you think I _wanted_ this?!" Izuku had tears streaming down his face. His emotions were running wild and he couldn't believe Katsuki was being so harsh.

Katsuki's face twisted, "A reason? It doesn't fucking matter the reason! You are willing to die-"

"Stop," Izuku whispered, cutting Katsuki off. "Just stop, Kacchan. I don't know what to tell you. I am sorry it happened, but you told me no civilian got hurt after the battle. I wouldn't change that for the world. If that upsets you, then that's on you and not me."

Katsuki huffed and glared at Izuku, raising a hand to his own chest, mirroring Izuku. "I don't want to do this anymore."

It felt like Izuku was physically stabbed with those words. Does he mean…

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Izuku took deep breaths, chest tearing apart with each one. He was no longer sure if it was from the injury or from Katsuki's words. He felt anger course through his veins, unable to wrap his mind around how cold he was acting.

"Then don't let me stand in your way, Bakugo."

Katsuki gasped and took a step back from the bed. He opened his mouth, then closed it without saying anything. Izuku stood up from the bed, no longer willing to argue sitting down, and walked up to invade Katsuki's space and just stared him down.

"Why would you do this, Izu?" Katsuki asked not backing away from Izuku.

"This was you, not me," Izuku hissed. He felt angry and was using that fire to harden himself against the pain in his heart.

Katsuki lowered his chin, his eyes reflecting anger too as he asked, "Do you want me to go?"

"You know where the door is," Izuku replied as calmly as he could.

Katsuki and Izuku stared at each other for minutes. Neither looking away and neither saying a word. Both were too stubborn, angry, and hurt to stop this from happening.

"Okay," Katsuki finally said. Turning on his heel, he walked right out of the bedroom and a few seconds later, Izuku heard their apartment door open and slam shut.

After the noise died, Izuku collapsed to the floor. The adrenaline dying and pain crashing across his body.

_End Flashback_

* * *

According to the time, Shoto Todoroki will be here any second. Izuku's time was up. The Engagement Party was happening whether or not he would be ready.

As if he was summoned, there was a knock at the door. Izuku wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath before answering the door.

"Hello Midoriya," Shoto said in greeting. Seeing a friend instantly made Izuku feel better and he felt a smile spread across his face.

"Hey Shoto," Izuku replied, stepping back and motioning for him to come inside, "And please call me Izuku, we have known each other for years!"

Shoto pulled his jacket off and lay it across the back of the couch before turning back to Izuku, "Well, I definitely will have to make sure I do it today. Are we going to go or did you change your mind?" He raised an eyebrow and motioned to Izuku's shirtless body.

"Yeah we are going, shirts just bother my wound right now," Izuku offered as an explanation and then walked back to his bedroom to get ready. Shoto followed behind him, typing on his phone.

"Are you sure Momo is ok with this?" Izuku asked, pulling on a black dress shirt and buttoning up. Shoto looked over the numerous ties Izuku had laid out on the bed.

"Her exact words were: 'If this is what it takes, then I am more than happy to help.' She said that the moment I walked out the door, I was to consider myself 'single and ready to mingle.'" Shoto replied, straight-faced and holding up two ties for Izuku to choose from.

"Single and ready to mingle? You guys do know that I didn't really mean that I wanted to…" Izuku turned beat red and averted his eyes after grabbing the orange tie from Shoto's hands.

"Yes we know," Shoto said with a small smile and then ran his fingers through his hair, "I have to be honest with you Izuku: this is very strange but I am your friend so I will help. I just hope you know what you are doing."

Izuku gulped and grabbed his suit jacket and nodded at Shoto.

"I hope I know what I'm doing too…"

The two of them walked out of the apartment and down to Shoto's car. They were about 20 minutes away from the restaurant and Izuku was feeling incredibly nervous.

"So I hope you don't mind but I came up with a plan for us," Shoto said, breaking the silence and getting Izuku out of his head.

"What is it?"

"In order to induce the most jealousy, Momo told me that I have to make sure Bakugo sees that he is no longer needed and you are taken care of. So I am going to hold your hand, help you eat, fix things for you, talk with you, and stay close as much as possible," Shoto listed his ideas and it was more than Izuku thought he would do.

"Th-that would be more than necessary! But thank you Shoto. This is really going above anything I could ask of anyone," Izuku blushed and covered his face in his hands. This was perhaps taking things further than he intended. He just thought the idea of Bakugo seeing him with someone else would get the blond to talk to him. It has been weeks of radio silence and it was eating him alive. The apartment was too lonely and full of Katsuki's stuff. He couldn't touch anything without feeling him too.

"Nonsense. If we are doing this, we are doing this right. I will not half-ass this. You are my boyfriend and will be treated as such," Shoto seemed to be treating this like a mission.

"Temporary boyfriend?" Izuku questioned him. "I didn't really cause any issue with you and Momo, right? She was joking about the single thing-"

Shoto laughed, causing Izuku to pause. It was still unusual for him to hear that from the normally stoic man beside him, "Don't forget that Momo will be there too. She will be giving me notes and will criticize me tonight, I'm sure of it. But if we don't do this right the first time and we have to do this again, she will surely bite my head off. So I don't plan on missing anything."

"Right. Okay, thank you again, Shoto. And I will be sure to thank Momo too!" Izuku said, feeling a bit better.

"Ah, one last thing about Momo though," Shoto added, glancing at Izuku, "You might want to stay away from her at first because she is also taking this seriously. Remember, you stole me away from her. So shouldn't she be jealous?"

"Oh my god," Izuku sat back in his seat and felt his heart pounding a hundred miles an hour. They were pulling into the restaurant and he was about to face all of his friends with a fake boyfriend next to him, a fake jealous ex-girlfriend, and a real seriously explosive ex-boyfriend all in the same room. And they were there to celebrate their friend's engagement.

Operation "Fix This Fucking Mess" is about to begin.


	2. 2 Putting on a Show

Walking hand-in-hand, Shoto and Izuku enter the dining room where everyone was gathered to celebrate the engagement. Numbered tables were spread around a small dance floor with an open bar lining the back wall. There were already a good amount of people here, either sitting at the tables or standing around the bar.

Izuku took a deep breath and took a quick scan around the room, looking for a particular head of hair.

"This is fancy for an engagement, yes?" Shoto asked.

"Jiro's parents are successful musicians, I think they want to give everyone a good time," Izuku replied, flexing his fingers that were in Shoto's hand. It felt uncomfortable but he knew he had to keep this up.

"The bar," Shoto whispered. Izuku snapped his head back to the bar – how did he miss him?

Katsuki was leaning against the bar top with a drink in his hand and Kirishima standing in front of him, but his eyes cut over his shoulder to stare at Izuku. Kirishima must have been blocking his view before. With a gulp, Izuku turned back to Shoto.

"I guess this is happening," Izuku whispered and Shoto tightened his hold on Izuku's hand quickly before releasing and moving his hands up to Izuku's tie.

"Do you want to get a drink or do you want to move to our seats?" Shoto asked as he untied Izuku's tie and proceeded to redo the knot. "I am fixing your tie. You had made it too short but I wanted to wait until we were here so Bakugo could see."

"Th-hanks, Shoto," Izuku watched as Shoto's hands moved quickly and straightened his tie under his collar. With two quick pats to his shoulder, he finished and grinned at Izuku.

"Was he watching?" Shoto asked.

Izuku's eyes flashed back to Katsuki and recognized the frustrated look all too quickly.

"Yes," Izuku breathed and felt himself flush from Shoto's grin and Katsuki's look.

"So, drink or seat?"

"Let's take a seat first, I don't know if I can handle the bar yet," Izuku looked around for the table with name plates and found his and Shoto's place cards for Table 6.

Together, they made their way to their table and noticed there were bags and cards already at all of the dinner plates. They were the last to arrive. Izuku glanced at the names at their table and nearly groaned seeing everyone: Katsuki Bakugo, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eijiro Kirishima, Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, and Mina Ashido. It was no surprise seeing Katsuki and Momo here, he had received a joint invitation after all (Shoto and Momo had a joint invite as well), but his other friends here would surely want to get involved in this performance Izuku was attempting tonight. Uraraka knew all about their relationship and knew how torn up and regretful Izuku has been these last few weeks, so showing up with Shoto like this was sure to get her to start asking questions. Hopefully, he can get to her before dinner starts.

Shoto pulled out a seat and waited for Izuku to sit down. Unable to keep his glance from the bar, Izuku stared at Katsuki as he sat down and Katsuki watched him the whole time.

Taking the seat next to him and leaning towards Izuku, Shoto chuckled lowly, "I feel like someone is throwing daggers at my head. Is this really all I had to do to get Bakugo to want to kill me again?"

"Huh?" Izuku asked, "Kacchan is staring me down, not you." He hasn't broken eye contact yet and he felt nearly paralyzed from his gaze. Subconsciously he rubbed his chest.

Shoto looked over his shoulder and made a small noise, "You're right, it's Kirishima who wants to rip me apart. Looks like we got ourselves a guard dog to handle too."

Izuku's tunnel vision widened and realized that Kirishima had turned around and the pair of them were giving both of them the darkest death-glares he had ever seen. Kirishima's arms were crossed and his face was pinched in a look so intimidating it was no wonder he is one of the best pros.

"Oh boy… Shoto I don't know-" Izuku felt himself start panicking.

"Deku!" A light voice rang out and both Izuku and Shoto whipped their heads away from the angry males and watched as Uraraka skipped across the room to run up to them. Izuku staggered to his feet as she threw her arms around his neck and bounced in excitement. "It has been too long since we've seen each other!" She pulled back and her face became serious, "Are you doing ok?"

"Ochaco, please… Can you keep your voice down?" Izuku pulled her hands off his shoulders and leaned towards her ear, "I need to talk to you really quick."

Shoto stood up and placed a hand on Izuku's waist. Uraraka noticed this and knit her brows in confusion, "What are you-?" she questioned.

"Please!" Izuku's voice cracked as he rushed to stop her question from being asked too loud. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the doors leading outside. Shoto did not follow him and Izuku wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Leading Uraraka through the doors, he dragged her away from the other guests who had made it outside and found a bench in a relatively private area.

"Deku, what's the matter? What is going on? Why was Todoroki touching you like that?" Uraraka asked quickly. She was wasting no time in getting to the hard questions.

Izuku lowered his face into his hands and knew he had to fess up, "I'm trying to make Kacchan jealous. Shoto and Momo are helping me, so please don't say anything."

Uraraka was quiet so long that Izuku thought she didn't hear him. He lifted his head to look at her and was met with a blank face. He felt compelled to keep talking.

"Kacchan has always had a bit of a grudge against Shoto since High School so he is here acting as my boyfriend. I think that this will get him to talk to me cause I haven't been able to get him to respond to my texts or calls for weeks. I don't know what else to do. Ever since he broke up with me I haven't been able to sleep and I just want to talk to him again. Shoto said he would do everything a boyfriend would do so it wasn't weird that he touched me. This is only for today. Even if Kacchan yells at me, it would be better than silence. Please Ochaco, don't say anything and don't act weird. Kacchan would know-"

"This is stupid," Uraraka cut his ramble off. Izuku stopped and his eyes widened before he cast them down to the concrete below him.

"You think?" Izuku murmured. He was afraid this was a bad idea but he was getting desperate.

"You were both going to be here regardless of Todoroki acting as your boyfriend. Don't you think you could have talked face-to-face today anyway?" Uraraka asked the logical question.

"I don't know. I can't leave it up to chance and I thought this would be a guarantee," Izuku admitted. His face was burning from embarrassment, but it was too late to back out. He just needed Uraraka to agree to let this happen. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do. Will you help me?" he asked anxious to keep up the charade.

Uraraka put a finger to her lips and seemed to be deep in thought. Izuku kept his mouth shut, praying she will just go with it.

"I will always support you Izuku. I don't agree that this is a way to cope with your situation, but I see you need to do this. I just don't like seeing you get hurt," she said, grabbing one of Izuku's hands and giving it a light squeeze.

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, "That's the thing, Ochaco. I'm already hurt." Izuku suddenly realized he was rubbing his chest again.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Uraraka choked, tears in her eyes too, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Izuku lunged forward and threw his arms around his friend, her apology completely unexpected. The two of them comforted each other and they pulled away laughing.

"So, you're going to get Bakugo to come crawling back to you? I hope Todoroki knows what he got himself into. It's a good thing he is used to fire," Uraraka joked.

"Regardless of what happens today, I have to figure out a way to thank Shoto," Izuku smiled tightly. "Let's go back?"

Izuku and Uraraka made their way back inside, a calmness settling over Izuku as he took a deep breath to prepare himself for the rest of the night. Now that Uraraka was in the know, she told him that she would make sure the rest of the table knows to keep their mouths shut over anything they may see happening. She could be scary when motivated.

As they approached their table, Izuku saw Momo sitting with Shoto and the two of them seemed to be arguing. Momo noticed them coming back and quickly stood up from the table.

"Fine!" she yelled at Shoto and stormed away from the table.

Shoto stood up after her, but then turned around to see Izuku behind him. "Come here," he reached out and pulled Izuku into a hug, "She yelled at me for letting you basically dress in Bakugo's colors. Black and orange."

"Oops?" Izuku blushed realizing he had put on a black shirt with an orange tie. He should have matched Shoto a bit better and gone with a complementary color.

"It's fine. Other than that she said we were doing well. I got you a drink while you were gone," he released Izuku and helped him into his seat again. Izuku lifted the drink to his lips needing the liquid courage.

"Everything smooth with Uraraka?"

"She thinks we are acting stupid, but she is going to help keep our cover from blowing up," Izuku said and both of them watched her meet up with Iida and Mina.

"Attention! Hello! Can everyone hear me?" a voice asked over the room's speakers. Everyone turned toward the microphone set up on the dance floor and saw Jiro's father grinning at everyone.

"Great! I'm so thankful you are all able to join us to celebrate these upcoming nuptials! Kyoka and Denki are going to be here in the next 5 minutes, so I ask that everyone find their seats and I'll be back to announce their arrival. Peace!" he flashed a peace sign at the room.

Everyone started moving at once and people separated to get to their own tables.

"Midoriya! Todoroki!" Mina squealed, hopping over and wrapping them in a group hug. "I won't say a word," she winked at them and then released them to move to a seat next to Todoroki.

"Good evening," Iida nodded at them, approaching the tabled with Uraraka. Izuku and Shoto waved at him in welcome.

Momo silently sat at the table, away from both of them.

Uraraka sat next to Izuku and gave him a quick thumbs up. "I wasn't able to get to Kirishima, but I don't think he is going to get away from Bakugo anytime soon."

At that moment, both Katsuki and Kirishima reached the table and sat directly across from Izuku and Shoto.

"Hello Kirishima. Bakugo," Shoto said. He sat back in his seat and laid an arm over the back of Izuku's chair, silently showing them that Izuku was his.

"Todoroki," Kirishima squinted and flicked his eyes between the two of them.

"Deku," Katsuki growled. Izuku sharply inhaled, heart practically stopping just hearing his voice.

"Kac-t-" he choked on his saliva, starting a coughing fit. Shoto gently clapped Izuku's back and offered him his cup of water.

"Hello," Izuku tried to smile at them once he got his breathing under control. "Thanks, Shoto," he lowered the cup and placed it back on the table.

Katsuki clicked his tongue at this pathetic display. Izuku knew he could see through him. Before panic could set in again, Jiro's father took the microphone again.

"Thank you everyone! Please join me in celebrating the arrival of: Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari!" he started applauding and everyone joined him as the happy couple entered the room hand-in-hand. They both had huge smiles and were waving at the guests. As expected, Kaminari was the rosy-cheeked one between the two of them.

"Aw, they look so happy," Izuku said, breaking out of the drama of their situation and being genuinely happy for his friends. He felt tears gather in his eyes again. Shoto reached out and wiped them away before they could fall.

"Yes they do," he said. Slipping his hand from his face to his neck, Shoto pulled Izuku towards him and rested their foreheads together. Izuku's eyes widened at this public display of affection, completely caught off guard.

Momo made a loud noise of protest from down the table, causing Izuku to jump back from Shoto absolutely embarrassed. He immediately looked at Katsuki and was met with a face that completely destroyed him: Katsuki looked betrayed.

"Thank you for coming out tonight!" Jiro's voice came over the speakers. "We hope you join us on the dance floor and practice for the real deal in 8 months! Consider this our 'Save the Date' announcement and we hope to see each and every one of you on New Year's Eve so we can ring in our first day as a married couple with all of you!"

Cheers rang out around the room. Mina and Uraraka screaming and bouncing in their seats, so excited about the wedding date. Izuku and Katsuki clapped along with everyone but neither could look at the other anymore.

"Waiters will be around with your food in a few minutes, so please enjoy Dad's crappy elevator music while we wait for the party to begin!" Jiro teased and her father started protesting over her description of his playlist.

Everyone talked amongst themselves at the table, but Izuku and Katsuki remained obstinately silent. Shoto had gotten roped into a conversation with Mina and Uraraka was talking to Iida. This left Izuku to wallow alone and wish he could be anywhere but here. Scratch that – he wished he could be with Katsuki 3 months ago when they were on vacation in Kyoto. It's rare and difficult to get many days off together, but both of them planned celebrating their 3 year anniversary for months. Shoto had actually been the one to help organize coverage so they had nothing to worry about.

Lost to his memories of those days, Izuku rubbed his tight chest and smiled remembering how happy they were. Katsuki was sweet when he wanted to be. Free from work and their nosy friends, Izuku and Katsuki spent their time touring the city, walking along the numerous parks and museums, and indulging in the cuisine.

In true Midoriya fashion, Izuku had planned their vacation in great detail. After 3 days following his itinerary, Katsuki took matters into his own hands and veered Izuku off course. Admittedly, Izuku did not put up too much of a fight after Katsuki whispered those dirty words in his ear.

"-uku? Izuku?" Shoto touched his shoulder, snapping Izuku out of his memories. A plate of food landed in front of him. "I got you the pork, I hope that's ok."

"Yeah," Izuku said, not exactly hungry.

Going through the motions, Izuku cut up his piece of meat and raised a piece to his mouth, but he didn't taste anything. Nervously, he chanced a glance at Katsuki but was distracted by the anger radiating off of the red-head next to him. Kirishima practically had steam coming out of his ears and this was so uncharacteristic of him that Izuku did not know how to react. In all his years knowing him, Izuku could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Kirishima as anything other than cheerful outside of battle.

The fact that that anger was directed at him made the bite of food in his mouth turn into sludge and hurt as he tried to swallow it down. He rubbed his chest and clenched his fist under the table, turning away from Kirishima's harsh stare. So far the only thing they have accomplished is getting Katsuki to say 'Deku' and then be on the receiving end of murderous glares. He wanted to _talk_ to Katsuki.

"Shoto," Izuku leaned close to his ear and hastily whispered, "I need to talk to Kacchan. How can I get him away from everyone and listen to me?"

"Momo had actually had an idea about that," he replied, taking a piece of his fish and sliding it onto Izuku's plate, keeping up the act of a caring boyfriend. "We are going to dance after this and she is going to do something to get us separated. She said to just trust her surprise and go to the bathroom."

"Surprise bathroom?"

"I've long since accepted that her plans are usually better than mine so I don't question it anymore," Shoto said with a shrug.

Izuku sighed and spent the rest of dinner cutting up and pushing the food around his plate.

After what felt like an eternity, the music changed into a more upbeat tempo. Uraraka squealed and grabbed Iida's hand to drag him to the dance floor. Katsuki and Kirishima also took this as their signal that they could leave the table and immediately made their way back to the bar.

"Damn it," Izuku murmured. His imagination falsely told him that after dinner he would have enough back-bone to say something to Katsuki.

"This is it. Momo wants us to dance… are you ready?" Shoto carefully folded his napkin from his lap and laid it on the table next to his finished plate. Izuku did the same and slowly raised himself from the table. Taking his hand again, Shoto led the pair of them to the dance floor and slid his hands around Izuku's waist.

"Shoto, I really appreciate how committed you have been… but do you think maybe we can be a little less touchy?" Izuku was beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable with how handsy Shoto has been, especially seeing Katsuki's painful expression earlier.

Without a word, Shoto let go of his waist and grabbed one of his hands to send him into a playful spin.

"Whoa," Izuku said, landing back in Shoto's arms, "That was unfairly graceful!"

Shoto laughed and let go of Izuku, "Sorry, had to make one last move."

"Is she about to-?" Izuku was cut off when a drink was thrown into his face.

His arms flew up in response to the sudden shower. He felt his face and shirt were covered in some sweet, sticky drink, but he couldn't move. Everyone around them stopped dancing and gasped.

"Momo!" Shoto yelled. Izuku blinked and wiped his eyes clear so he could focus on the female in front of him. Momo stood there with an empty glass and an amused grin on her face.

"Fuck you!" Momo yelled back at Shoto, then stormed away from the dance floor and outside in the same direction Izuku and Uraraka had had their talk.

Without missing a beat, Shoto ran after her and left Izuku alone on the dancefloor. He needed to leave and stop dripping – this is going to be a slipping hazard out here with everyone dancing. Izuku ignored all the eyes watching him and made his way into the mens room.

Grabbing a handful of paper towels, he started sopping up the liquid from his shirt as best as he could. It's a good thing he was wearing a black shirt because it hid most of the discoloration; his tie was a bit wonky but he could always take that off. "Ok, Momo I'm in the bathroom like you wanted me to be. What now?" Izuku mumbled to himself.

Throwing the wad of paper towels in the bin, he turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face to get the sticky feeling off his skin. He rubbed a bit of water on his neck when all of a sudden he heard the bathroom door open behind him. In the reflection of the mirror, Izuku locked gazes with the most deadliest pair of red eyes he has ever seen.


End file.
